Daily Life with a Xenomorph
by ghostface4
Summary: Smith drops yet another liminal on Kimihito but this time, it's a male. What sort of impact will he make? Adopted from DWAR.


Blood and pain. That was how the Xenomorphs bred. The egg hatches, the facehugger implants the embryo in the host, the chestburster exits the host and then grows into its true form. Horrendous and violent, yes, but such is nature. Ever since the first queen was stranded on this world and laid her first clutch, that was how it'd been. Feed, find hosts, raise the young, select a new queen every so often and slaughter anyone who fought back. Humans had proven to be easy prey but the various liminals were found to be made of stronger stuff. Wielding strength and other powers that humans did not, the liminals were able to drive the xenomorphs to a secluded island far away from sentient prey. The xenomorphs stayed there for years until word got out about humanity and liminals coming together as one. Representatives came to offer xenomorphs a place in this plan but most refused, favoring their solitude and predicting that they would not be very welcomed. Save for one and his introduction to humanity was not a good one…

Monster Ops: Neutralization or MON for short. A squad of fighters made to handle monsters who exploit the Interspecies Exchange Act, led by Agent Smith and consisting of zombie Zombina, monoeye Manako, ogre Tionishia and shapeshifter Doppel. Their record was impeccable and their services indispensable. Among this was the search and rescue for abused monsters but one was different. He was kept under MON's protection as he was the only one of kind known to be in civilization. He had a long black tail with a large black stinger on the end, his arms possessed black armor, talons, and blades concealed in his wrists, black hair, black eyes and scarred pale skin. His name was Xeno and he was a xenomorph. After his distasteful first encounters with the outside world and he had been found and rescued by Smith, who'd kept him ever since. Slowly but surely, she'd won his trust and taught about the world, looking out for him in more ways than one. The members of MON became his first friends, shy Manako, mischievous Doppel (who reminded Xeno of one of his long lost sisters), the brash Zombina and the bubbly Tionishia.

He quickly developed close, if irregular, bonds with the latter two, Zombina becoming a formidable sparring partner due to her undead nature, the two becoming quite close over it. There was, however, the issue of Zombina's stitching coming loose, forcing him to help reattach them, something she did not hesitate to exploit.

Tionishia proved to be extremely friendly, constantly helping with Xeno's welfare, calling him 'Cutie' and dragging him out with on shopping trips whenever she got a day off. It was tiring but Xeno could tell her heart was in the right place and it was hard not to like her.

The girls may have also been happy that there was finally a male in their ranks, which Doppel crudely informed him by calling him their 'living sex toy'. Xeno had no knowledge about sex, as male xenomorphs were few and far in between since a queen did not need to have her eggs fertilized. Bina and Tio were more than happy to educate him and he proved to be a quick learner. He also quickly realized why so many other species were so obsessed with sex. There really was nothing like the touch of a woman to cure what ails you. He had no idea why Zombina and Tionishia found him so appealing but why look a gift horse in the mouth? It wasn't entirely his fault; after all, what man, liminal or not, would turn down women like Tio and Bina? Also, the sex, while enjoyable, wasn't without extremely hard work on his part: due to her dead body, Zombina required him to go twice as fast and hard in order for her to feel him and there was he issue of her stitching coming loose in the middle of coitus. Tionishia also required double the effort, due to being twice his size and built like a truck, plus it often took more than one go to satisfy her. This would result in the loss of all feeling in his lower body, leaving him incapacitated for a whole day, and that wasn't even getting into the threat of suffocation or being crushed. Not to mention Zombina would get extremely pissed at Tio for 'breaking' him.

At the moment, he was lying with Zombina in her bed, under zombie posters and perforated targets.

"That was incredible." Zombina said as she sucked on a cigarette. "I gotta say, hot stuff, the one thing missing from this job was a good lay. I have the guns, I get to shoot at people but there's that one itch you need someone else to scratch."

She rolled over and pressed her cold body against him. He put his arm around her.

"I'm glad you find me so pleasing, Bina," Xeno said. "Nothing but the best for my favorite sparring partner."

A feral grin spread across Zombina's face.

"Come here and give me that freaky tongue of yours."

She crawled on top of him and kissed him with her cold lips. As Zombina moved into position, the door to her room swung open and Tionishia stepped in, dressed in a see-through pink nightie and frilly pink panties.

"My turn!" She said cheerfully as she pushed Zombina off Xeno and carried him out the door.

"Hey! I wasn't done with him yet, you greedy-!" Zombina yelled.

Tio cheerfully carried Xeno into her room, which was full of pink and stuffed animals, and kissed him so hard, it nearly sucked out his soul.

"Oh, cutie, things have been so fantastic since you came here!" She squealed, shoving him into her canyon of cleavage. "You're the best male friend I've ever had!"

Xeno wanted to say something but couldn't due to the ogre flesh pressed against his face. Tio pulled him out.

"Oh, cutie, I love you so much!"

Again, Xeno wated to say something, only for Tio to give him another soul-sucking kiss. Tio tossed him down on her bed and straddled above him. As she licked her lips hungrily and began to slide off her panties, Xeno couldn't think of anything else that could fill him with equal parts dread and equal parts eager anticipation than the lustful eyes of an ogress. Suddenly, Smith burst in.

"Zombina said you'd be in here." She said nonchalantly as she pulled Xeno out from under Tio. "Get dressed; I found a home for you."

"But…But…!" Tio sputtered.

"Sorry, Tio, duty calls. Just touch yourself or something."

Xeno could hear Tio's disappointed sobbing as Smith pulled him by the wrist down the hall. They came to his room and Smith tossed him inside so he could dress himself.

"In case you were wondering, I'm sending you to live with the boy I've told you so much about."

"You mean Darling-kun?"

"The one and the same. He has quite a lot of experience dealing with liminals and I'm certain you'll fit right in at his house. Of course, since all his housemates are female and they're forbidden to have sexual relationships with Darling-kun, I wouldn't be surprised if they start jumping on you for relief."

"I do find it odd that you're so focused on him out of all people," Xeno said, dressed and beginning to pack. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to go cougar on him."

A frightening aura began emitting from Smith as she leaned in dangerously close.

"Surely I raised you better than point out a woman's age, Xeno. Lest we forget that a certain someone could make things considerably harder for her charge so that he remembers his place."

Xeno never believed anything could truly frighten a xenomorph, but Smith could certainly claim that particular achievement.

"Now, getting back to the matter at hand," Smith said, snapping back to her cool and collected tone. "Grab the last of your things and we'll get going. Tio and Bina will miss their boytoy but I'm certain you'll see us plenty. Now, chop chop! We're burning daylight!"

As Xeno followed Smith out of his room and down the halls, he couldn't help but wonder what he was getting himself into. Part of him was even saying he should've stayed with MON. But a more…animalistic side of him was crowing happily at the thought of potential new mates. He'd seen the files on known monster species and several had looked very appealing.

'Well, Xeno, you've certainly stuck your head into it this time,' He thought to himself. 'I just hope things don't prove to be too hot to handle.'


End file.
